


Concealed

by aliciawonderland



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Canon Character of Color, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciawonderland/pseuds/aliciawonderland
Summary: Agent Lena "Tracer" Oxton was sent on a mission to infiltrate a shady corporation. She wasn't expecting to team up with mysterious hacker Sombra in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigbootyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbootyboy/gifts).



> it's been a while since i've written and posted fic, so i decided to go with the one that i've been having the most fun with. it's my first time writing both tracer and sombra and i'm super nervous, but i hope everyone enjoys it. c:

Lena Oxton was damn good at her job, if you asked her. And if you asked her supervisors, they would probably agree. It wasn’t arrogance. It was a fact supported by data and statistics and countless case files. She was one of the best spies the OVR Watch Group had ever seen. She was quick, efficient, and had no trouble blending in wherever she went. Sure the accent could give her trouble at times, but backstories covered it up easily.

Lena pulled her car into the parking lot, pushing her glasses up atop her finely coiffed hair. She was a secretary this time. It was nothing new to her, secretaries were the easiest entry point for nearly every corporation she had to look into. This new job had been going on for about two weeks now, and Lena had already gained a decent foothold within the company’s social standings. There was still some work to be done before she made it close to the CEO, but this was a slow burn mission.

In any case, there was a corporate event coming up soon, and Lena knew that would be the perfect opportunity to check in on some of the high ranking officials, as well as getting in on the connections to other companies. Her only problem was getting an invitation. She thought it over as she opened the door to her hotel room, wondering if Winston or Athena could do something about it.

She dropped her belongings onto the small table just past the kitchenette before throwing herself onto the bed in the center of the room. She stretched out, sighing in relief as she kicked off her high heels. They were probably her least favorite part of most assignments. Heels just weren’t Lena’s thing. She rolled over onto her stomach and pulled a tablet out of her bag. After holding the palm of her hand against the screen for a few seconds, it lit up and Athena’s voice filled the room.

“Voice confirmation required.”

“Agent Tracer reporting for duty.”

The light on the tablet flickered before projecting a holographic screen into the space above it. The warmly familiar voice of her handler, Winston, took Athena’s place, though he did not appear on the screen as he should have.

“Tracer, it’s good to hear from you again.”

“You too, Winston! But… where are you?”

There was a fair amount of rustling and movement on the screen before Winston finally appeared. A spoon hung from his mouth as he adjusted his desk, placing a small plate with peanut butter and sliced bananas in front of him before putting the spoon down.

“Sorry, just getting a snack.”

Tracer giggled. She was well aware of Winston’s snacking habit, and she loved him for it. Winston was not only the one who organized all her assignments, he was her best friend. There was only occasionally a conflict of interest, where Winston would worry a little too much about Tracer taking on certain missions, but they managed to push through it.

“So, there’s some kind of gala coming up soon, and I need guaranteed access. Anything you can do about that, love?”

Winston clicked through some files, humming rhythmically as he searched through them for whatever specific information he needed. The OVR Watch Group had a few hackers in their employ to help in these situations, which was likely what Winston was looking into. Lena knew they had access to the company’s computer system, but had no idea how long it would take to find and change the gala’s guest list.

“Alright, we’re looking into that. I’ll let you know when everything is set. Is there anything else you need?”

“Not right now, thank you. I was just going to rest up a bit and then start looking through my surveillance.”

“Be safe, Lena.”

They said their goodbyes and the holographic screen went blank before lighting back up with the OVR Watch Group logo. Lena picked the tablet up before flopping back against the pillows. It was going to be a long night of sifting through video and audio feeds as she tracked her target.

When she awoke the next morning she had a message from Winston that simply said, ‘You’re all set.’ There was going to be a bit of work to be done before the gala, the most stressful of which would be figuring out what to wear. Formal events where Lena had to wear fancy dresses were up there with wearing high heels on the list of things Lena enjoyed least about her missions. She hoped she’d be able to get away with a suit.

Still, the social aspect of the gala had her a lot more excited than her day to day work did. Socializing came so much easier to her, and she loved entertaining people. Moving between groups and charming them was her biggest strength. Tedious office work, not so much. She sighed and reluctantly prepared herself for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sombra voice* i'm in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna thank everyone for their kindness and support. i'm really enjoying writing this, even if it's not the most polished thing in the world. i hope you continue to enjoy c:

Lena had a video briefing with Winston the day of the gala. They went over the list of guests and who she should keep an eye on. Winston gave Lena the blueprints for the venue, which she had marked with all entrances, exits, and potential points of interests. It would be easy for her to disappear as needed, since no one was really expecting her to be there.

She collected the tech, gadgets, and any weapons she might need, carefully packing them up in her clutch. The car that Winston had called was waiting outside, and she was trying not to take too long. She needed to be prepared, but there was no reason to be rude.

Once she was in the parking lot, she thanked the driver for their patience before climbing in the back. There was something about the back seat that made her feel strangely uncomfortable. As if she was being watched. She tried to shake it as best as she could, but something wasn’t right. She adjusted her position and noticed it, a slight glimmering on the seat in front of her

Lena quickly pulled out her pistol, pointing directly across from her. There was a soft chuckle, and the glimmering brightened before a woman faded into view.

“Now, now. There’s no need for that,  _ Tracer _ .”

Lena gasped, momentarily thrown off by the woman using her code name. She strained to place the woman, her brown skin and thick accent suggested that she came from a Latin American country, but Lena couldn’t remember the last time she had been assigned to a mission down there.

“You don’t know me, Miss Lena Oxton. Not really. But I know you.”

She waved her hand in front of Lena, holographic screens appearing behind her movement. Within the screens were text files, video, and photos of Lena on different missions, which Lena immediately recognized as coming directly from OVR Watch’s database. Once the woman was satisfied with Lena’s reaction, the screens turned black, a skull in the center, before quickly blinking away and vanishing completely.

And that’s when it hit Lena. She had seen that logo before in OVR Watch files. Sombra. A hacker group that had hit more companies than Lena could count. They had absolutely no leads prior, and now Lena had a member right here in front of her.

“You’re a part of-”

The woman held a finger up, cutting off Lena’s sentence.

“No, I  _ am _ Sombra. And I’m here to make you an offer. You see, we are kind of going after the same people here and I figure you help me and I can help you.”

Lena cautiously placed her pistol down, making sure it was still within reach. She sat up straighter, staring Sombra down intently.

“What makes you think I need your help?”

Sombra chuckled, leaning back against the seat, a smirk on her face. “You need me. I can get you places that no one else can.”

Lena bit her lip, looking away from Sombra. She didn’t want to ask for help from a criminal that OVR Watch was actively pursuing, but Sombra had a point. As much information as Winston could give her, Sombra would always have more. As high tech the gear she had, Sombra’s would always be better. Sombra would always have access and clearances before Lena could even think to request them

They could potentially make a great team. Not that Lena wanted to admit it. Especially not with the smug look Sombra was currently wearing. She frowned.

“Fine. But you’re on a short leash.”

Sombra leaned forward, “Trust me, I can be a  _ very _ good girl.” She winked, and Lena rolled her eyes in response. 

She looked down at what Sombra was wearing and frowned again. Leggings and whatever… eclectic coat she had on were not black tie gala appropriate. Lena herself was wearing a finely tailored suit, and had no idea where or how they would find Sombra something to wear while they were literally on their way to the event.

Sombra seemed to notice and laughed brightly.

“Don’t worry, I came prepared.”

She reached under the seat and pulled out a bag, dropping it onto Lena’s lap as she started unzipping her coat. She removed her top before opening up the bag and pulling out a dress. It was purple, apparently Sombra’s signature color, and sparkled in the bit of light that came through the car windows.

Lena looked away as Sombra changed into the dress. This would be the first time she ever went rogue on a mission, and allying with a wanted hacker was doing it in a big way. She honestly had no idea what she was getting herself into.

“Alright, I’m ready.”

She looked back over at Sombra, whose entire demeanor seemed to change along with her outfit. The sparkly dress was a soft lavender color, and cut just this side of too deep in the front. Her hair was pulled into an almost elegant updo and it was odd how the shaved portion didn’t look out of place at all. 

The car pulled to a stop and the driver opened the door. Lena exited first, helping Sombra out after she pulled on a pair of high heels.

“So, what’s our story then?”

Sombra smiled, “Well, I’m your girlfriend, of course.”

Lena took a deep breath. She could already tell this was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery deepens before it begins.

Entering the event wasn’t a problem. Lena had her invitation, and Sombra was allowed in as her plus one. It was the entire additional story and Sombra’s unpredictability that was Lena’s biggest issue. The greetings and introductions had gone well enough, largely thanks to the fact that so few people in attendance had actually met Lena yet. What Lena was most thankful for, though, was the lack of questions asking how she and Sombra, who had introduced herself as Marisol, had met.

Sombra credited her name choice with that distraction.

“I always choose a name that’s just exotic enough to get them talking about where they’ve vacationed. It takes the pressure off of having to talk about yourself,” was her explanation when the two finally managed to get a moment alone at one of the bar tables.

“And I didn’t need any special spy training to figure that out.”

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at the teasing tone in Sombra’s voice, though she did roll her eyes. She was mostly focused on her phone which she had laying flat on the table, her objectives listed neatly from most important to least. Sombra leaned over the table slightly, trying to get a better look at the list.

“So what exactly is it that  _ you _ were assigned to do?”

Lena sighed, her voice dropping down to a hushed whisper, “SolTech is a newer company, not too big yet, but do you see the money they have at their disposal? The connections they’ve been able to maintain?”

Sombra nodded.

“We’ve traced that back to a little help from an outside organization.”

“Have you figured out which one or…?”

There was an almost impish, knowing glint in Sombra’s eye that told Lena she knew more than she was sharing. Lena wasn’t surprised that Sombra was hiding things. She had fully expected that to happen, actually. And she knew that Sombra was aware of that. This was a game for Sombra. Or maybe a test? Lena didn’t pretend to know anything about how Sombra worked.

“I’m gonna take that as a no.”

“And I’m assuming you already know, then?”

“I know a lot of things, Lena. I’m sure you’ve at least figured that one out by now.”

Sombra reached over, sliding Lena’s phone closer. Lena noticed her fingernails glowing slightly, realizing that they were fake, some kind of cybernetic enhancement, and were likely the reason Sombra was able to create the holographic screens Lena had seen earlier.

She tapped on the screen and her skull logo appeared. Lena watched curiously as Sombra opened up a few files. There were images of some of the key employees in the company, as well as people that Lena recognized from OVR Watch files.

“The CEO, Richard Abbey? He previously worked for a branch of Lumerico out here, but left not too long before SolTech came on the scene. On his own, he’s not a threat. He’s just a puppet.”

She scrolled through the pictures a bit more before stopping suddenly and turning it back towards Lena. It was a woman, dark hair pulled up into a tight bun, golden eyes full of intensity. She looked familiar, but Lena couldn’t quite place her.

“Amélie Lacroix. The former Principal Dancer in the French Ballet, she left after her husband died under  _ mysterious _ circumstances. He was rich through his family, and she inherited everything.”

Lena nodded slowly. It certainly explained how she recognized the woman. Her girlfriend at the time had been fully invested in the media frenzy and conspiracy theories surrounding the whole situation. It had been a few years since then, and as far as Lena knew Amélie had vanished from the public eye.

“So she has something to do with all of this, then?”

Sombra shrugged, “Who knows? But isn’t it a little strange for her to be here tonight, with the heir to the Shimada Clan?”

Lena followed Sombra’s gaze across the room, where a small circle of people were gathered around who she assumed must have been Amélie. She could only see her from behind, a woman in a long black gown, the back cut lower than even the front of Sombra’s. Her dark hair pulled into a high ponytail that draped down to the middle of her back. Next to her was a slightly shorter man wearing a dark blue suit, his hair in a bun. Hanzo, like the rest of the Shimada Clan, was someone that Lena was very familiar with. He and Amélie both looked incredibly elegant, far outclassing anyone else at the event, while also looking incredibly bored.

Sombra handed Lena her phone, holding her hand out, “Come on, let’s go introduce ourselves.”

Lena slid her phone into her pocket and took Sombra’s hand. She followed her through the maze of people before they stopped a few feet away from Amélie and Hanzo. The small group that had gathered around them had mostly dissipated, and Lena and Sombra stood quietly, trying to catch what the two were talking about.

“I cannot believe you chose that tie. It is hideous.”

Hanzo scoffed, “That gaudy necklace isn’t any better.”

He took a sip of his champagne, the two exchanging eye contact for a moment. Sombra stepped forward as another small group approached. Lena stood back slightly, taking the time to observe how Sombra worked when she took the lead.

A woman had started talking to Amélie about how she had seen her final performance and had been moved to tears. Amélie, who had previously looked entirely disinterested, seemed full of warmth, a soft smile gracing her lips. It appeared to be so genuinely authentic that Lena was almost fooled. The longer she watched her, though, the easier it was to pinpoint the tell tale signs that the emotions were fake.

“So, does this mean you’ll be making your grand reappearance sometime soon?”

Lena looked over at Sombra, who had somehow wedged herself between Amélie and Hanzo without too much trouble. Amélie eyed Sombra carefully, the previous warmth replaced with cold judgement. She was trying to read Sombra, Lena could tell that much, she just wasn’t sure what had caused Amélie’s distrust in the first place.

“I am not returning to the ballet, no. And I will not comment on the matter further.”

“Apologies, Madame Lacroix, I am not a reporter. Just a fan who is heartbroken to see you here and not on the stage.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile at the charm oozing from every word Sombra spoke. She was honestly very good at this, surprising for a hacker in Lena’s opinion. Amélie’s face softened into a perfectly practiced mask of pity that even Sombra seemed to have clocked as fake. She cocked her head slightly to the side, causing Hanzo to take a few steps away to avoid getting hit in the face with her bun.

It was definitely a power play. Sombra was cutting Hanzo out of the conversation, focusing Amélie so they could watch how the dynamic between the two might change. Sombra stepped to the right, further blocking off Hanzo before gesturing towards Lena.

“This is my girlfriend, Lena. She works for SolTech.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Lena could see Hanzo’s attention snap towards her, though he did not move. She shook Amélie’s hand, a bright smile on her face.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Miss Lacroix. I can’t imagine what it is about our little company that brought you here, but I’m very glad you could make it.”

Amélie smiled softly, though her eyes were focused just over Lena’s head. Another moment of eye contact with Hanzo. This time, though, Lena felt incredibly uneasy.

“It was my dear friend Hanzo’s idea. He has some… financial interest in the company. I am merely here as a guest.”

Sombra glanced towards Lena before opening up their conversation to Hanzo. He stood where he was, surveying Lena and Sombra carefully for a moment. Lena wasn’t sure how to react to either of them, but Hanzo in particular had a vibe about him that was both cold and unreadable. 

He didn’t fake emotion in the way that Amélie did. He maintained a constant air of superiority that, if Lena was being honest, was incredibly irritating. But she kept a cordial smile as Hanzo finished off the rest of his champagne, absently dropping it onto the platter of the nearest server.

“My  _ family _ has financial interest in the company. Amélie is only here because her  _ girlfriend _ is out of town for the weekend.”

“And  _ you _ are just upset because you cannot maintain long term relationships.”

Sombra laughed, while Lena couldn’t help but feel more than a little awkward. The insults the two flung between each other was the only real, genuine emotion Lena had seen from either of them and it felt like she was prying. From the way Hanzo was now looking at Sombra, though, he wanted them to feel as though he didn’t think their presence was important. It was just an extension of that air of superiority.

No, it was on Amélie’s end that Lena felt most uncomfortable. There was something dangerously playful about her in a way that Lena couldn’t quite place, and it had been eating at her since they had first approached.

Hanzo turned away from Sombra, eyeing Lena momentarily before walking between the two.

“Come, Amélie, I have more important people to speak to tonight.”

Amélie chuckled lightly, looking Lena and Sombra over one more time before following after Hanzo. Lena stood there, only mildly confused, watching them walk away. She jumped slightly as she felt a hand clasp gently around her wrist. Sombra’s. She chuckled in embarrassment before glancing back towards Hanzo and Amélie.

“There’s something about them, isn’t there?”

Sombra nodded, “Yeah, I feel it too. Always trust your gut and all that.” She waved her hand dismissively, “I’ll get on that later. Let’s finish our little recon mission first.”

They had met quite a few employees, both lower and high ranking positions, but had yet to see any sign of the CEO. Lena should have seen him early on in the evening, or on stage during one of the speeches. She stood on her toes, scanning the hall the best she could while Sombra scrolled through her phone with the hand that wasn’t still wrapped around Lena’s wrist. After a few seconds she tugged on Lena gently.

“Come with me.”

She led Lena through and out of the ballroom to a secluded corner in the main hall. Once she seemed certain it was safe, she handed Lena her phone. With a tap of her finger, the holographic screens appeared, showing what seemed to be video from surveillance cameras. Lena watched the screens carefully.

“It’s this security system. And no sign of Mr. Richard Abbey anywhere. Except here.”

Sombra swiped away all but one screen, tapping it to make it larger. It showed the underground portion of the nearby parking garage, full of fancy cars and a few limousines. Lena recognized a few of the cars from when they had arrived. Sombra pointed out a specific car in one of the rows furthest away from the camera.

“That’s the car that was supposed to bring him here.”

“So that’s the next place we’ll look,” Lena handed Sombra’s phone back to her before heading directly to the exit. If there was something she and Sombra were missing, that car was the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little... rough compared to the others, and I apologize for that. But we are heading somewhere now! I hope you enjoyed, despite some of the bumps. And, again, I would like to thank everyone who has commented and supported me so far. It means so much to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a warning or a challenge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up going in a different direction than i had planned, so i'll probably have to go back and make some changes to my outline. i'm hoping to keep up with my posting schedule, but i don't know if it will set me back at all or not.
> 
> thank you again to everyone who has commented, read, shared, and left kudos. it means a lot to me.

Sombra liked to talk. Lena could be fairly chatty herself, but Sombra seemed to need to work things out aloud, unless she was hacking. Lena was barely bothered by it, though, having had enough experience with Winston doing the same thing. Although, in Sombra’s case, only half the things she said related to their mission. The other half seemed to be random observations or commentary.

“That suit looks very nice on you, by the way.”

Lena stopped at the steps leading down to the lower levels of the parking garage. She wasn’t quite sure how to respond to Sombra’s compliment, especially since she was still on guard. Sombra hadn’t told Lena what  _ specifically _ about this mission she was interested in, and for all Lena knew this was some kind of distraction.

Sombra rolled her eyes.

“You know, sometimes a compliment is just a compliment.”

Lena frowned, eyebrows furrowed.

“Don’t look at me like that, the suspicion was all over your face. Now let’s go, we have investigating to do, don’t we?”

She slid pass Lena, holding her dress up slightly as she descended the stairway. Lena continued to frown as she followed her. Sometimes she was far too expressive for her own good. It was easier to hide when she was working, playing a character. But Sombra had already bypassed that.

Sombra led Lena to the car they were looking for, on the other end of the parking garage, occasionally stopping to take a peek through the windows of other parked cars. Lena kept having to tap Sombra to keep her moving. Sombra insisted she was investigating and not being nosy. Lena didn’t believe her.

It took longer than Lena had anticipated to reach the car, and when they did they almost passed it by. Sombra wanted to ‘investigate’ a restored car a few spots away and had to be dragged back to the one they were  _ actually _ supposed to investigate.

Lena circled Richard Abbey’s car, checking for any exterior clues, while Sombra kicked off her shoes and sat down, her holographic screens reappearing as she attempted to hack the car open. From Lena’s perspective there didn’t seem to be anything wrong, though there was the nagging curiosity about who the driver was supposed to be, and what they might know.

For now, though, all she could do was wait for Sombra to get the car open. She leaned against a nearby concrete pillar and watched Sombra work. Sombra had been extremely focused every time Lena had seen her tapping away at her screens, but it had been in a way that seemed almost relaxed. As if Sombra entered a space of zen when she was hacking. It was probably the reason why she was mostly silent in those moments as well.

As tempted as Lena was to take this time to question Sombra about her plans and intentions, she decided against it. It was better for both of them to just get through the night for now. Lena could always interrogate Sombra afterward.

“Gotcha.”

There was a dull click and Sombra stood up, her screens vanishing again, and reached for the handle of the driver side door. Lena stopped her before she could open it, though.

“I’ll do it. Just stand back, all right?”

Sombra may have broken the law, frequently, Lena thought to herself, but that didn’t mean Lena was comfortable with potentially putting her at risk. Neither of them knew what to expect when the car door opened, and Lena’s entire career had been her putting herself in danger. She took a deep breath and grasped the handle, this time for the back door. Her body tensing as she pulled it open, bracing for some kind of booby trap. She and Sombra both breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened.

“Ok, time to see what clues we can find.”

Lena peered into the back seat while Sombra opened the front passenger door. From Lena’s perspective there didn’t seem to be anything obviously wrong. She had half expected to find a body slumped over, or at the very least some blood splatter. Sombra rolled down the partition between them, fingers tapping impatiently on the dashboard.

“Found anything yet?”

“No. Have  _ you _ started looking?”

Sombra smiled and shrugged, turning back and opening the glove compartment. Lena sighed before climbing off the seat and onto the floor. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for, but maybe there was something useful hiding down there. She couldn’t help but feel disappointed as she looked under the seats. There was nothing here, and Lena hated wasting time.

“Huh.”

Lena popped up quickly, hitting her head on the seat and letting out a soft, pained noise. She rubbed her head as Sombra barely made an attempt to hide her laughter. Lena frowned, still rubbing her head even though the pain had passed. Her pride hurt more than her head did.

“Sorry, sorry. I shouldn’t laugh.”

Sombra said it with such a brightly amused grin that Lena had to let it go. She even smiled back. Lena had always had a weakness for women with bright smiles, even if those women were shady hackers that were wanted by the organization that Lena worked for.

“Anyway, it looks like someone was expecting us. Well, probably just you, but still.”

She handed a piece of paper back towards Lena before returning to her screens. Lena watched for a moment as Sombra returned to the security camera footage of the parking garage before turning her attention to the paper Sombra had handed her. There were two photos attached to it, one of the balcony outside of Lena’s hotel room and the other was of Lena exiting the SolTech building. Printed across the top of the paper were the words, ‘WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND WHY YOU ARE HERE. YOU WILL NOT FIND ANYTHING YET.’

Lena frowned. No one that she had gone up against so far in her career had pulled out the over the top puzzles and games yet. She put the paper down on the seat next to her and took a picture with her phone, immediately sending it to Winston. She turned back to Sombra, who looked the most frustrated Lena had seen her so far as she scrolled through the footage.

She mumbled to herself in Spanish and Lena was able to pick up a few words here and there, though from what she could tell it was mostly swearing. She closed the screens with an almost aggressive wave of her hand before tapping her nails on the middle console. Lena opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Sombra.

“There’s nothing.  _ Nothing.  _ The car comes in, it gets parked, and then… nothing. I can’t find anyone leaving.”

Lena leaned forward in her seat, unsure of what to do next. Sombra was obviously upset, the man Lena was supposed to be investigating was missing and, other than the vaguely threatening note, there were no leads on where they should go next. Lena wasn’t even sure they could go back to her hotel room safely. She let out a deep sigh as she tried to decide on their next move.

And then her phone buzzed. Winston. She answered it quickly on speaker, putting a finger to her lips to remind Sombra to stay quiet.

“Winston?”

“Lena, we’ve seen a few notes like those left for other agents. We haven’t been able to track a source, but every case was followed by a death. I highly recommend grabbing what you can and leaving. Call me after and I’ll send you coordinates to a safe house. Stay safe.”

“You’ve got it, love. I’ll call you in a bit.”

She folded up the paper and stuck it in her pocket, gesturing for Sombra to follower her out of the car. The car they arrived it shouldn’t have been too far from where they were now, and the majority of Lena’s most important items would be there, on her person, or in the car she had left at the hotel.

She stood on her toes, looking for the car. Behind her she heard Sombra chuckle, and a mocking accent repeating ‘love’ the way she had said it. Lena stopped and glared at Sombra for a moment, completely aghast as to how she was able to be so nonchalant during such a serious situation. She spun back around and refocused her attention on finding the car.

There was another chuckle and a tap on her shoulder and any Lena couldn’t help but let out a frustrated groan. There was potentially a target on her back and she was not in the mood for games.

“ _ What _ ?”

Sombra held her hands up defensively, and Lena took a deep breath.

“What is it, Sombra?”

“Car’s over there.”

The two quickly made their way over. Or, rather, Lena quickly made her way over and Sombra still seemed to not understand the severity with which they needed to move quickly. From where they were approaching there didn’t seem to be anything obviously wrong, though as they closed Lena began to move more cautiously. Even Sombra seemed to be less willing to move forward with each step she took.

The two stood at the trunk of the car, an almost nervous energy radiating between them. Lena took a shaky breath in and then moved as quickly as possible to the back door. Locked. Of course. She turned to look at Sombra and caught a glimpse of something in the side view mirror. She stopped moving, stopped breathing. She felt her heart pounding away in her chest as she took a step forward. She could see the reflection in the mirror, but the shape was vague. Lena turned, now facing the driver side door.

And she screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting in a while, i've been dealing with some stuff. i'll be posting one more chapter and then this fic will be on hiatus. i'll try to come back to it later, and i may even post some other sombra/tracer content, but as of right now i'm putting this fic on hold. i'm so sorry to everyone who has been reading and enjoying, and i hope to bring you more soon.

Lena couldn’t remember how she ended up back at the hotel, or where they had gotten the car that Sombra had driven her there in. The only thing on her mind was the sight of the driver slumped over in his seat, blood splattered over the entire front portion of the car. The partition had spared the back seat, though that just meant a large concentration in the small space where he had been attacked.

It wasn’t that Lena hadn’t seen death up close before. She had been forced to kill to save her own life or the lives of civilians on a few occasions. But the driver had only been killed because of his proximity to her. He didn’t work for OVR Watch, Winston had just ordered the car service. Lena didn’t even know where it had come from. She frowned as Sombra haphazardly parked the car on the street next to the hotel.

“Sombra, how did you get into the car?”

“I found a car and unlocked it.”

Lena shook her head, “No, the car that picked me up. The one with the…” She trailed off, seeing a vision of the man’s body again.

“Oh, that one. He stepped out to wait for you and I just snuck in on the other side.” Sombra shrugged as she opened her door.

Lena took a moment before she followed Sombra out and led her towards her own car. Sombra had found out the car was there for Lena somehow, and whoever was after Lena must have found out the same way. She would have to ask Sombra how she learned that information. First, though, she needed to call Winston. Sombra threw their bags into the backseat of Lena’s car as she dialed.

“Are you alright, Lena?”

She bit her lip. “I’m… safe. They killed the driver you hired.”

Winston gasped and Lena heard the sound of papers shuffling and typing.

“I’m sorry, Lena. I’ll have him taken care of. I’m sending the location of the safe house to you now. I’ll take care of everything, you just try to stay safe. Good bye, Lena.”

Lena’s voice caught in her throat at the tone Winston used. He was afraid he wouldn’t hear from her again after this mission.

“Bye Winston. I’ll talk to you soon.”

She forced the optimism into her voice as much as she could. She wasn’t sure which of the two of them she was trying to fool more. Lena may have been one of the best spies in the organization, but she didn’t deal well with major unknowns. She didn’t deal well with the inability to plan for things, even if she was making it up as she went.

Lena turned the car on and started driving as soon as Sombra was settled. There was a lot that she needed to deal with once they reached the safe house. The drive took about an hour in complete silence, Sombra focused in on her screens and Lena deep in thought. The house was a small building. A simple two bedroom home with an attached garage. Lena pulled into the driveway and pressed a few buttons on her phone before the garage door opened.

Once she parked the car inside and closed the door, she turned to Sombra.

“I want all of your tech and weapons before I let you in. We need to talk, and I don’t want to have to leave you in the garage the whole time.”

Sombra raised an eyebrow, head cocked slightly to the side.

“What, you don’t trust me all of a sudden?”

“I’ve given you a generous leash so far, and I have my reasons for that. But I am not letting you into the safe house armed and capable of hacking our defenses.”

Sombra rolled her eyes and the two sat in the care in silence for a few moments, staring each other down. This was something Lena wasn’t going to back down on, and she hoped that she wouldn’t have to be any more forceful than she had been. She was tired, physically and emotionally, and she still couldn’t get the image of that innocent man out of her head.

Sombra broke eye contact first. She did it with a sigh and another eye roll, but that just confirmed to Lena that she was giving in.

“Fine. But only because you trusted me enough to let me tag along.”

She reached into the back seat and grabbed her bag, tossing it onto Lena’s lap. Lena then watched as she seemed to retract her nails--maybe they were holographic too?-- and popped the small rings that had held them in place off of her fingers. Lena held Sombra’s bag open, and Sombra dropped them inside.

“Is that everything?”

“Well… there is something else. But I can’t really…  _ remove _ it exactly…”

“What do you m--”

Sombra had already turned her back to Lena, tugging on the zipper of her dress. Lena wondered if Sombra was  _ always _ this comfortable dressing and undressing in front of people. Before Lena could comment, Sombra let her dress fall forward, exposing her back. There was what looked like a cybernetic spine along Sombras own. Lena instinctively reached out to touch out of curiosity, fingertips ghosting along the metal. She quickly pulled her hand back, embarrassed to have touched Sombra without her permission.

“Relax, it’s not a big deal. I had it done to help me hack better.”

She pulled the dress back up and turned back to Lena. “You have the most important part now, don’t worry. Can we go in now?”

Lena closed up the bag and nodded, exiting the car and heading for the door. There was a long conversation she needed to have with Sombra, and she wasn’t quite sure where to start. For now, though, she wanted to focus on getting inside, locking up Sombra’s belongings, and maybe having a drink or two.


End file.
